Tief in Gedanken
by Elaine27
Summary: Was man auch tat, wie man auch entschied, hinterher war man immer schlauer. Helen Magnus hatte sehr viel erlebt und eine Menge Zeit, um sich bewusst zu werden, welche Fehler sie gemacht hatte...


**Set: **Irgendwann nach Episode 15 "Das Ende aller Nächte 2"

**Spoilers: **Keine

**Disclaimer: **Sanctuary ist nicht von mir. Es gehört zu Martin Wood, Amanda Tapping und Damian Kindler.

**A/N:** Ich weis, dass das wahrscheinlich niemand lesen wird. Es sei denn, er kann Deutsch. Da hier aber sowieso jeder nur Englisch oder Französisch spricht, stehen meine Chancen schlecht. Doch ich habe diese Geschichte schon vor einer Ewigkeit geschrieben und man sollte ja immer am Besten mit einem Fanfic in seiner Muttersprache anfangen, nicht wahr? Ich werde aber auch was in Englisch schreiben, versprochen :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tief in Gedanken<strong>

Helen Magnus stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers und sah auf Old City hinaus. Über die vielen Jahre war dieser Ort ihr zu Hause geworden. Es war ihr persönlicher Fluchtort gewesen, ein Platz wo sie alles hätte vergessen können. So dachte sie jedenfalls. Aber es hatte sie verfolgt, hatte sie ein Jahrhundert lang nicht losgelassen und mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt mit dem Schmerz und der Reue zu leben. Doch da waren nicht nur Reue und Schmerz und das Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein und betrogen zu haben. Da waren auch Erinnerungen, süße Erinnerungen, die sie jeden Tag, jede Sekunde ihres Lebens daran erinnerten, wie alles hätte sein können, wie es hätte sein sollen...oder doch nicht ?

Vielleicht war dies ihr Schicksal. Für immer da zu sein. Andere sterben zu sehen, und dabei mit zu leiden, Fröhlichkeit zu sehen, und zu wissen, dass es nicht die ihre ist. Mut zu sehen, den sie nicht gehabt hatte und Dankbarkeit, die sie sie nicht verdiente. Immer weiter zu existieren. Aus einem Jahrzehnt des Überlebens wurden fünf und aus fünf bald zwölf.

Sie hatte viele Menschen begraben. Freunde, Kollegen, Liebhaber und schließlich ihre eigene Tochter. Und mit jedem dieser Menschen war ein Teil von ihr gegangen, verschwunden aus ihrem Herzen, ihrer Seele. Irgendwann würde nichts mehr übrig bleiben außer einer leeren Hülle. Das würde der Tag sein, an dem sie, die dann wahrscheinlich letzte der Fünf, die Beschützerin dieser Welt, gehen würde, gebrochen und allein. Denn das war sie. Einsam. Doch sie konnte niemanden an sich ran lassen. Es würde nur wieder zu mehr Schmerz führen, als sie ohnehin schon ertragen musste.

Wenn sie jetzt zurück sah, schien alles so klar und fast schon lächerlich offensichtlich. Seit sie einen Schritt in die Universität in Oxford gesetzt hatte, ja wahrscheinlich schon vorher, hatte sie nur Unglück gebracht. Sie war es gewesen, die das Ursprungsblut gefunden hatte. Sie hatte das Experiment entwickelt. Sie hatte die Leben ihrer drei besten Freunde, ihres Verlobter, ihrer Tochter, der acht Opfer von Jack the Ripper und das vieler weiter Lebewesen, sowohl Menschen als auch Anormalen, zerstört. Seit sie das vor über hundert Jahren herausgefunden hatte, versuchte sie, es gerade zu rücken. Aber egal wie vielen sie auch half, wie viele schlaflose Nächte sie auch verbrachte, sie fand einfach keine Erlösung. _Die Erinnerungen_ waren einfach zu deutlich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. _Sie_ kamen immer wieder zurück und erinnerten sie daran, was sie getan hatte. Sie würde immer wieder aufs neue Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Reue ertragen müssen, bis in alle Ewigkeit, bis zu dem Tag an dem der Tod sie erlösen würde.

Denn sie konnte nicht auf **ihn** eingehen, selbst wenn sie es wollte, nein vor allem weil sie es wollte. Egal wie sehr ihr Herz sich das auch wünschte, nach **ihm** verlangte. Denn immer wenn **er** ihr verzieh, ihr sagte wie **er** fühlte, erinnerten _sie_ sie daran, was **er** getan hatte, egal ob **er** das gewollt hatte oder nicht, und _sie _erinnerten sie daran, das **er** besser aufgehoben ist ohne sie. Sie wird nie erfahren dass **ihm** das egal ist, dass sie nicht an allem schuld ist, dass **er** ihre Rettung aus dieser Einsamkeit ist. Doch selbst wenn sie das wüsste, würde sie sich selbst weiterhin beschuldigen. Und so wird sie sich weiter selbst quälen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, der ewigen Schleife zu entkommen.

Und weder Nikola, Henry und Kate, nicht einmal John oder Will werden je sehen können, wie sie fühlt, denn über die Jahre hat sie eine Mauer um sich herum gebaut. Mit jeder Beerdigung, mit jeder Enttäuschung ist sie gewachsen, und hat sich verstärkt. Schaut man ihr jetzt in die Augen, kann man sich nie sicher sein, ob sie einem die Wahrheit erzählen. Denn egal ob etwas Trauriges oder etwas Schönes passiert ist, man wird in ihnen weder Schmerz, noch Freude, noch Wut sehen. Nicht einmal Angst wird man entdecken, denn sie hält all das verborgen. So läuft sie durch die Welt, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das ihre Augen nicht erreicht und einem gebrochenem Herzen und niemand wird es sehen.

Und an schwachen Tagen, wenn sie dem Zwang nicht widerstehen kann, fliegt sie zurück über den Atlantik nach England und besucht London und Oxford. Das sind Momente, in denen sie in ihren Erinnerungen vollkommen versinkt und sich einhüllen lässt von diesem grauen Schleier. Zuerst, als sie noch klein war, hatte es deutlich gut und böse, weiß und schwarz gegeben. Später dann war alles in einem einzigen grau verschwommen. Undeutlich.

Während sie dann durch den Wald nahe Londons läuft, denkt sie zurück an ein anderes Jahrhundert, eine andere Zeit und ihr wird wieder einmal klar, dass sie nicht hierher gehört. Der Ort selbst aber würde sich kaum verändert haben und wenn sie sich konzentriert, würde sie das Trampeln von Hufen hören können, dass eine herannahende Kutsche ankündigt.

Dort war es noch genau wie früher. Der Wald, der Fluss, sogar die Bäume, so als ob sich nicht verändert hätte, was nicht wahr war, da sich alles verändert hatte. Sie hätte einfach aufhören können, schon vor langer Zeit, einfach alt werden, ihr Leben leben können. Sie würde bitter bei dem Gedanken lachen. Für sie war ein leben schon lange keine Option mehr, wahrscheinlich war es nie eine gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie keins haben würde. Und trotzdem hatte sie davon geträumt. Eine Familie, Kinder, ein Haus. Sie war so kurz davor gewesen, das alles zu haben, doch dann hatte sich, im Herbst 1888 plötzlich alles verändert.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn sie die Chance bekäme, dass alles zu ändern. Denn egal wie sehr sie sich das alles auch wünschte, wie sehr sie auch daran glaubte, sie durfte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, denn niemand wusste, was das bewirken würde. Durch das Ursprungsblut hatten sie und die anderen vier Mitglieder der Fünf den 2. Weltkrieg stark beeinflusst, viele Katastrophen hatten sie verhindert und viele Leben gerettet. Nein, sie konnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass sie durch ihre eigenen selbstsüchtigen Interessen das alles aufs Spiel setzte.

In einer weiteren eigenen Gedankensackgasse fest hängend würde sie weiter laufen, Tränen unter ihrer Mauer weinend, doch von außen völlig gefasst.

Die Fähigkeit des Menschen, sich zu erinnern war ein Fluch und ein Segen zugleich. Sie erinnerte sie täglich, was passiert war und zeigte ihr den Schmerz, aber sie gab ihr auch gute Momente und Gefühle zurück, ohne die sie nicht überleben würde.

Alles in allem hielt es sich in der Waage. Es würde sich immer in der Waage halten, denn wenn es kippen würde, würde sie aufgeben und gehen, und dann würde sie ja nicht mehr weiter leiden und andere könnten ihr nicht mehr dabei zusehen.

Helen Magnus hatte viel gelernt in ihren 160 Jahren:

_**Es gibt vier Dinge, die im Leben nicht zurück kommen  
><strong>__Die Tage, die du gelebt hast.  
><em>_Die Erfahrungen, die du gemacht hast.  
><em>_Die Worte, die du benutzt hast.  
><em>_Und die Chancen, die du verpasst hast._

* * *

><p>Sollte jemand wollen, dass ich weitere deutsche Fanfics schreibe, werde ich das gern machen :)<br>Ansonsten würde ich dann zu Englisch übergehen.


End file.
